


Flufftober Jacob and Tessa

by zacklover24



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: Welcome to flufftober! Thirty-one days of prue tooth rotting fluff, thirty-one prompts for the whole month of october. In these prompts I will explore the prue fluff between Jacob and Tessa. Part of my True heroes don't need gold AuHand HoldingSharing clothesFirst DateBaking togetherForehead kisses/touchesTaking care of a sick partnerTucking tag/cutting loose threadBlushingAdopting a pet togetherStyling/cutting partner’s hairSurprise giftSharing hobbiesBreakfast in bedCuddlingFirst KissSlow DancingSelfie togetherBear hugComplimentsLove NotesKiss on the handPLaying games togetherOn no there hotSoulmatesTucking partner into bedGetting out for coffeePumpkin spiceComforting partnerRaking leaves togetherScary movie marathonPicking out costumes
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Hand Holding

It was a brisk, cold afternoon in the middle of November. Jacob and Tessa were taking a walk in downtown London. There wasn’t much going on, no new hunts, and no world ending issues. It was just a young couple enjoying there day off.

“Hey tess?” Jacob asks as Tessa was in the middle of window shopping. She in the middle of debating if she should buy the shirt in the store. 

“Yea Jacob?” Tessa responds not really paying attention to him. 

Which earned a sly smirk from Jacob, “Do you mind holding something for me?” 

“Yea sure.” As Jacob quickly slipped his hand into Tessa' hand, and Tessa just gave him a smirk. 

“You could have just asked to hold my hand.” She tells him with a small laugh. 

“I know I just wanted it to be cute.” As he pulled her close, “Shall we continue on?” 

“Yes, we should.” Tessa tells him with a smile. 

End of line


	2. Sharing clothes

Tessa loved and hated London. She loved visiting Jacob, Evie, Ned, Robert, Henry and so on. She loved going for walks with Jacob, going to fights with Ned, and Jacob. Loved talking shop with Evie and Henry. But, she hated the rain. She hated being caught in the cold rain and being soaked.

Jacob took in a deep breath, and was trying so hard not to laugh. Poor Tessa was soaked, and dripping water all over there bedroom, “Tess, I love you, but you look like a drowned cat.”

“No shit.” She tells him scowling as she peeled off her soaked shirt. The shirt landed on the floor with a loud splat.

“What the hell happened?” Jacob asks, as he goes to grab her a towel, and handed it to her.

“The fucking weather.” Tessa says snatching the towel out of his hands as she started to dry off. “Ugh.”

Jacob nodded his head in understanding, as he pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants, “You can borrow these till your clothes are nice and dry.”

“You are god sent.” Tessa tells him pulling the shirt and sweatpants on.

Jacob smiled as he hugged her, “Naw, not a god sent. I just hate seeing my favorite sparrow looking upset."

“Sap.” Tessa teases with a smile.

End of line


	3. First Date

Jacob tapped his foot against the sidewalk, as he checked his watch. Tessa was late, and she was never late. He was trying not to think about it. But, maybe she was standing him up? 

“No, she wouldn’t do that.” Jacob hissed to himself as he checked his watch again. Where was she? 

“You waiting for long?” Tessa asks, appearing to his left. She looked nice, her hair had been done in a braided bun, and was wearing a soft purple shirt and dress pants. “Sorry I’m late, dad wouldn’t let me leave without doing my hair.” 

“No, no, your fine. I was getting worried.” Jacob confessed to her as he held out the bouquet of flowers for her, “Here Evie and Greenie should I get you flowers.” 

Tessa gave him a sly smile, “You were worried that I stood up, weren’t you?” 

“Me worried? Never.” Jacob says, with a cough.

Tessa rolled her eyes as she took his hand in hers, “Jacob you don't need to impress me. You know that right?”

“I know, I don't need to, but Evie and Greenie said.” Jacob tells her.

“You suddenly care what they say? I know this is our first date and all. I don't need to have dinner at some fancy restaurant, we could go see a fight and get some shitty food and I would be happy.” She tells him with a gentle smile.

“You would?” He asks with a happy, and genuine smile on his face. 

“You know it.” She tells him with a wink, she did love the flowers. She loved marigolds, and daisies. 

“Then shall we go, and watch some assholes beat each other up?”

“Let's.” She says with a smile, as they walk off.

End of line.


	4. Baking together

The moment Jacob entered the kitchen he was met with swearing. Jacob entered the kitchen and had to stifle his laughter. Tessa was curved in cake batter, her face, her hair and her clothes. And it wasn't just Tessa it was the stand mixer and countertop.

“Tess, why are you covered in,” Jacob asks, walking over and swiping some of the batter off her face and then putting it in his mouth, “Chocolate cake batter?” As his finger came out his mouth with a pop.

“It was supposed to be a German chocolate cake.” Tessa whines wiping the cake off her face.

Jacob's eyes went wide with fear, “Did I forget our anniversary?”

“No,” Tessa tells him, shaking her head, “It's for dad and pops anniversary. See for there first anniversary they had a German chocolate cake.” 

“All good to know, but why the mess?” Jacob asks, raising an eyebrow.

Tessa let out a sigh watching as the batter dripped onto the floor with a splat, “I was mixing everything together, when I sort rushed it and it got out of control and yea.” As she gestured to the mess.

Jacob let out a hum, as he grabbed Tessa face and licked some of the batter off her face “It's damn good. How about this, we clean up the mess and then we remake the batter?” He suggests to her.

“You mean that?” Tessa asks him, with a smile on her face. 

“Curse I do.” Jacob says, licking her face again. Tessa rolled her eyes, and the pair quickly cleaned up the mess, and made a new cake. They even made smaller cake to share with the others. 

End of line.


	5. Forehead kisses/Touches

“Hold still.” Jacob orders holding Tessa close. 

“Remind me again, why were hiding here.” Tessa asks, as Jacob pressed her against the alleyway wall. 

“You're the one, who wanted to trail the blighters.” He reminded her, as a group of blighters were coming close to them. 

“Sorry, I thought I heard them say something about a cypher.” Tessa tells him, as the blighters stopped right in front of the alley. Jacob and Tessa looked at each other. The blighters had stopped and were talking about something. Not that Tessa or Jacob cared. 

“Well, crap.” Tessa hisses as Jacob leaned down and kissed her forehead. She could only raise an eyebrow at the gesture. 

“We might be caught, but that doesn’t mean we can't have a little fun.” Jacob tells her with a wink. 

Tessa let a small snort, as she stood on her tiptoes, as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Your right.” 

“Even if we are caught we can still have little fun." As she gestured to the blighters with a sly wink, and she rested her head against his chest. 

Jacob smirked at her, “Very true tess, very true.” 

End of line 


	6. Taking care of sick partner

“I would say I told you so, but I’m not.” Tessa chides, as she enters the bedroom. Jacob was laying in bed under five blankets, and a heating pad, with the heat being on high. Evie wanted him to sweat this fever out.

“Not funny.” Jacob says between coughs, he sounded like he was gagging. Tessa gave him a sympathetic look.

Tessa let out a soft sigh, as she sat down next to him on the bed. She had brought a tray with her. It had a mug, a bowl of soup and a book. “This is what you get for diving headfirst in the river Thames in December.” 

Jacob sniffled, as he reached around for the tissues. “It was either that or get shot.” As he blew his nose. He sounded awful, and looked awful. His face was flushed and pale, and his eyes were puffy and his nose was red.

“Here.” As she gave him the mug with a kiss to his hot forehead, “It’s camollia tea, with lemon and honey. And Irving made you chicken noodle soup.” 

“Remind me to thank Irving.” Jacob tells her, with a cough as he nursed the tea. 

“And no thank you to me.” Tessa teases, as she kicks off her shoes, and pulls on her pajamas. 

Jacob let out a grunt, “You're staying?” As Tessa crawled under the covers with him. 

“Naturally, and now if you're a good boy, I’ll read to you.” Tessa teases once more, as she got comfy. 

“I’ll be a good boy.” Jacob says downing his tea, “What are you reading?” 

“ _Hound of the Baskervilles._ I love this book.” She tells him, as cracked open the book, as Jacob pulled her close, as she started to read. 

“ _Chapter I Mr. Sherlock Holmes._

_Mr. Sherlock Holmes, who was usually very late in the mornings, save upon those not infrequent occasions when he was up all night, was seated at the breakfast table. I stood upon the hearth-rug and picked up the stick which our visitor had left behind him the night before. It was a fine, thick piece of wood, bulbous-headed, of the sort which is known as a “Penang lawyer.” Just under the head was a broad silver band nearly an inch across. “To James Mortimer, M.R.C.S., from his friends of the C.C.H.,” was engraved upon it, with the date “1884.” It was just such a stick as the old-fashioned family practitioner used to carry—dignified, solid, and reassuring._

_“Well, Watson, what do you make of it?”_

_Holmes was sitting with his back to me, and I had given him no sign of my occupation._

_“How did you know what I was doing? I believe you have eyes in the back of your head.”_

_“I have, at least, a well-polished, silver-plated coffee-pot in front of me,” said he. “But, tell me, Watson, what do you make of our visitor’s stick? Since we have been so unfortunate as to miss him and have no notion of his errand, this accidental souvenir becomes of importance. Let me hear you reconstruct the man by an examination of it.”_

_“I think,” said I, following as far as I could the methods of my companion, “that Dr. Mortimer is a successful, elderly medical man, well-esteemed since those who know him give him this mark of their appreciation.”_

_“Good!” said Holmes. “Excellent!”_

_“I think also that the probability is in favour of his being a country practitioner who does a great deal of his visiting on foot.”_

_“Why so?”_

_“Because this stick, though originally a very handsome one has been so knocked about that I can hardly imagine a town practitioner carrying it. The thick-iron ferrule is worn down, so it is evident that he has done a great amount of walking with it.”_

_“Perfectly sound!” said Holmes._

_“And then again, there is the ‘friends of the C.C.H.’ I should guess that to be the Something Hunt, the local hunt to whose members he has possibly given some surgical assistance, and which has made him a small presentation in return.”_

Tessa looked over to see that Jacob was sound asleep. She was trapped in bed, and she didn’t mind at all. With a smile she started to hum, ' _underground_ ' as she cared her fingers through his hair.

End of line


	7. Tucking in a tag/ cutting loose thread

“Fuck, come on, where are you?” Tessa hissed. 

“Something wrong tess?” Jacob asks, watching Tessa struggle with something. 

Tessa was dressed and ready to go hunting, but she was trying to get at something, on the back of her vest, “I think there is a loose string, I can’t tell.” 

“Why not take it off?” Jacob asks, raising an eyebrow at her antics. 

“No.” She bluntly tells him, “We're already running late. Can you please just cut the string?” 

“Sure why not.” Jacob says with a half shrug, as he walked over. And there was in a fact, a loose string, “Who made this vest?” As he ran his hand over the sky blue fabric. 

“Ellen, a seamstress from the homestead. Can you please cut the string?” She pleads. As Jacob let out hum as he cut the string. 

“There go.” 

“Thank you.” She tells him with a smile, as she grabbed her jacket and left. 

End of line 


	8. Blushing

“Your blushing.” Jacob teases, at Tessa. 

“I am not.” Tesa snaps at him with a scowl.

“Yes, you are.” He smirks as he places a kiss on her check, “I'm on top after all.” 

“Not awkward or anything.” She adds with a playful eye roll.

Neither were sure how they ended up in there current position. They had started off, with weapons training, which quickly transformed into hand to hand sparring. In the end Jacob ended up on top of her. He had pinned her hands above her head, and Tessa was laying on her back, with a blush on her face, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

“You most definitely are.” Jacob teases, “It's rather cute.” 

“Nothing about us is cute.” Tessa corrects with an eye roll. 

“I would say this is cute.” Jacob corrects with a smile.

“I would also like to point out, this could be taken out of context.” Tessa tells him, leaning up and giving him a kiss.

“Very true. But, your blushing beet red.” Jacob teases again.

“Asshole.” Tessa mutters with an eye roll and a smile.

“You love me.” 

“I’m still trying to figure out why.” 

End of line


	9. Adopting a pet together

“First the wolf, now the cat.” Jacob mutters, watching Tessa play with a group of stray kittens that she found in the alleyway.

“Like your one to comment.” Tessa points out, picking up a soft gray kitten from the bunch, “These little ones need a good and proper home.” 

“And we can’t give it to them on the train.” Jacob tells her, as Tessa was cuddling the kitten, “How about we find them homes istead?” 

“You would spend the better part of the day finding these strayes homes?” Tessa asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I would love to, if it means we don’t take one back with us.” Jacob tells her, rounding up the kittens. 

“I’m sure Henry would love one for the shop.” Tessa says cooing down at the kitten in her arms. 

“And I’m pretty sure, Ned would love one, he said he wanted to give it to Clara as a gift for doing well at school and Freddy was saying something about mice at the yard.” Jacob says juggling the kittens in his arms. 

“I’m sure Robert was talking about wanting a new mascot for the fight club.” Tessa comments with a sigh. 

“Yes, yes, yes. And that doesn’t seem to leave one for us.” Jacob tells her, leaving with the kittens. 

“If you didn’t want a kitten, you could say so.” Tessa calls following after him. 

“I think I implied that.” Jacob tells her with a wink.

“You're impossible.” Tessa mutters, to him with an eye roll. 

“Yes, but you love me.” Jacob says with a knowing smirk, as he pecked Tessa on the lips. 

End of line


	10. Styling/ Cutting partners hair

The pair were in the locker room, following Jacob’s latest bount in the fight clubs. As part of there post fight ritual, Tessa would restyle his hair. 

“How the fuck does this keep happening?” Tessa scolds, to Jacob as she was looking for the comb they used. 

“Shit happens in fight tess.” Jacob points out, as he handed her the comb. 

“I know that asshole.” Tessa mutters with an eye, as she took the comb and started to style his hair. 

“Admit it, you love doing this.” Jacob sang out with a smirk, as Tessa let out a soft snort, as she was enjoying this. 

“As long as you admit that you like the view.” Tessa tells him, as she was sitting in front of Jacob. 

“Won’t lie, the view is amazing.” Jacob smirks, as he was staring at Tessa’s chest. 

Tessa tapped the comb against his head, “I’m almost done. Thank God you have short hair.” 

“Unlike you and Evie.” Jacob tells her, shaking his head. Earning a scowl from Tessa. “It's done now.” 

“If you say so.” Tessa tells him handing the comb back, as she quickly combed her hands through his hair. “Now we're done.”

End of line 


	11. Surprise Gift

“You got me a gift?” Tessa asks, tilting her head to the side.

“I can't do that?” He asks looking down at the box in his hands.

“No, no, no. It's just I’m surprised by it.” Tessa tells him to take the box from him. “You don't need to buy me things.”

“I know, I know. But, I wanted to spoil you a little.” Jacob tells her with a smile as she opens the box.

Tessa eyes went wide with shock, joy and her lips curled up into a smile, “Jesus fucking christ Jacob these are oil colored pencils. This brand does not come cheap.” 

“I know.” Jacob tells her, as Tessa was looking at the box of oil colored pencils, “You were talking about how your old ones finally gave out. And you needed new ones.” 

“Yea cheap ones, not the ones that cost a hundred and two dollars. Christ man.” Tessa gasps, “I can't.”

“Don't you dare, finish that sentence. You can and will accept them. Your gifted tess.” Jacob praises.

Tessa pouted, “Fine, but sit your ass down. You're going to be my first subject with these bad boys.”

“Draw me like one of your french girls.” Jacob jokes laying on there couch.

“Only you would make that joke. Not that I mind of course.” Tessa jokes back, pulling out her sketchbook, with a wink.

“Don't tempt me.” Jacob says with a wink of his own.

End of line 


	12. Sharing Hobbies

“Tess? Tess? Tess? Hey tess!” Jacob yells, finally grabbing Tessa attention. 

“Hmm?” She asks, looking up from the silver coins that were spread out on the table. 

“What are you doing?” He asks looking over her shoulder. 

Tessa gave him a sheepish look, “Sorry, Lily and uncle Jack went diving and they found some wicked cool stuff. Part of that, was a chest containing pieces of eight.” 

Jacob looked at the coins and then back at Tessa who was still giving him a sheepish look, “You collect these don’t you?” 

“Yes.” She admits with a nervous chuckle, “There fun to draw.” 

Jacob gave a soft chuckle, as he picked one of the coins, it looked like someone had cut off part of the coin, “I think someone got to this one, before Lily and your uncle did.” 

“No and yes,” Tessa tells him with a half shrug, “See unlike today cutting money was not illegal. In fact, it was expected that to make change people literally cut the coins into eight pieces, or “bits.” 

“You just happen to know all that off the top of your head?” He asks looking at the cut coin. 

“I was raised by pirates after all. So yes.” 

“Funny how I’m just finding out about this hobby.” 

“We don’t have to share everything, we have our own special interests.” Tessa tells him a second shrug. 

“I know we do.” He admits setting the coin down and picking up a whole one, “Do you mind if I keep this?” 

“Not all. I have a small chest of them back at the homestead. Keep as many as you want.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Welcome.” 

End of line


	13. Breakfast in Bed continuous of prompt 6

“Breakfast in bed?” Tessa asks with a yawn. 

“A thank you.” Jacob tells her, as he slid back into bed next to Tessa. 

Tessa raised an eyebrow at the tray, there was a plate with egg in the hole, bacon, and hashbrown and a cups of coffee, “Why are you thanking me?” She asks sitting up. 

“For taking care of my sick ass.” Jacob tells her with a kiss. 

“Jacob, you don’t need to thank me.” She tells him with a smile, “I did it because I love and care about you.” 

Jacob playfully rolled his eyes, “Just let me say thank you. You didn’t have to stay and help me.” 

“You would have done the same for me.” She tells him, starts to nibble on the bacon. 

“Exactly, and you would have made me.” Jacob says stealing the bacon from Tessa. 

“That is a power move.” Tessa mutters with a smile, “Thank you Jacob, this is very sweet of you to do.” 

“Your welcome tess.” 

End of line 


	14. Cuddling

“Tess what the fuck happened?!” Jacob yells. Tess was standing in the middle of there room, she was dripping wet, her hair was frozen to her head, her skin was pale, her lips were blue, and she was shivering.

“Had to take a swan dive into the Thames. Don't ask.” Tessa as her teeth were chattering.

“Shit, get out of your wet clothes, put these on and get under the covers.” Jacob orders tossing Tessa a set of warm dry clothes, as Tessa could only blink at him. Jacob let out a string of colorful cruises, as he left the car, but not before turning the heat up.

Tessa didn't argue as she stripped out of her clothes with some difficulty, and it took her a few minutes to put the dry clothes on. She was under the covers and made herself comfortable, in the bed. Tessa had managed to curl up into a tight ball, trying not to shiver.

“Look at you, snug as a bug under a rug.” Jacob comments/ coes, coming in with a hot cup of tea, and a colorful quilt.

“I'm cold.” Tessa mutters before burying her face into the pillow. She was going to kill the blighters for this.

Jacob let out a soft hum, as he placed the cup on the table next to bed, watching Tessa down the tea before hiding under the covers once more. Tessa was human after all, shit like this affected her just like any other person. He placed the quilt over tess, as he shed his layers and curled up the covers.

“Were going to cuddle for warmth.” Jacob softly tells her. Tessa let out a soft grunt, as Jacob pulled her close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and tucked her head under his chain.

“I'm still human” Tessa whispers, as she curls up some more, hiding her face in the pillow. 

“I know tess.” He whispers back, as she was still shivering. “You're going to be fine.” 

“I know. I got you to help me.” She tells him her voice muffled by the pillow.

“Any reason to hold my sweet sparrow close.” Jacob tells her as he places a kiss to her head.

“Thank you Jacob really.” Tessa tells him with a yawn, “I'm going to try and get some sleep now.” 

“It's fine. I'll be here.” He whispers, placing a gentle kiss on her check.

“You're too sweet,” Tessa says dozing off. Jacob gave a soft smile, as he softly dozed holding Tessa close.

End of line


	15. First Kiss

It was rare that Tessa would come to London and not go to the train. She loved going to the train, but sometimes she needed space. Not, as bad when she was at the homestead. She got plenty of that there. But, she needed her own time. Tessa had gone to St. Paul's Cathedral, and was laying on the roof. She wasn’t sure why she came here, but here she was. Tessa stayed on the roof out of view as day turned to dusk and dusk turned to night.

“And here I thought that poor rook was lying.” Jacob says announcing himself to Tessa.

“And here I thought I was being clever.” Tessa tells him with a sigh. 

“You avoiding me?” Jacob asks, looking down at her 

“Hmm? No, just I don't know.” Tessa admits, “I was just thinking.” 

“About?” Jacob asks, shifting his weight nervously. 

“It was about us, nothing bad I swear. I love that we're dating.” Tessa tells him with a warm smile, “These last few weeks have been wonderful.” 

Jacob smiled back, “Good to know. So what's what on your mind?” 

“We haven't had our first kiss yet.” Tessa tells him, which got a blush from Jacob.

“Well, did you want to?” Jacob asks her, as he offered her, his hand and Tessa took it. Jacob pulled Tessa up with little ease. She grinned, as Jacob had pinned her against him, and she gave him a mischievous smile. 

“Hell yea.”

Jacob grinned, cupping her chin gently. Before another word could be spoken, their lips collided. The kiss was sweet like candy yet passionate. Tessa reached up, combing her fingers through Jacob's brown locks as she caressed his lips with her own. Jacob's hand moved from Tessa's chin to her cheek, cupping it gently as he slowly broke away, staring at her with tenderness reflecting in his hazel eyes as a small and affectionate smirk spread across his face.

End of line 


	16. Slow Dance

“Hey tess.” Jacob calls out, earning a slight scowl from Tessa. “Don’t scowl at me. 

“I’m not scowling.” Tessa states, as she was in the middle of drawing something.

“Yes, you are.” Jacob says coming over, and sitting at the other end of the couch, “I need your help with something.” 

Tessa briefly looked up from her drawing, “What is it?” 

“See I was visiting Roth, don’t give me that look. And he suggested a song.” Jacob says, pulling out and handing her a slip of paper, “I don’t have a clue who or what the song is.” 

Tessa leaned over and took the paper, “ _Glenn miller moonlight serenade._ It’s a big bang song.” She tells him. 

“Big band? Like that music from the forties?” He asks, pulling out his phone, and looking up the song.

“Something like that. Dad and pops love to slow dance to this song.” Tessa tells him. Jacob smirked and stood, and played the song. Tessa gave him a puzzled look, as he held out his hand. 

“Care to dance tess.” He asks, as Tessa smiled. She closed her book, and took Jacob’s out stretched out. With a smirk, he pulled Tessa close, and the pair started to dance. The tune was slow, and romantic. Jacob was quick to wrap his arms tightly around Tessa’s waist and held her close as they slowed dance to the music. 

“I can see why Roth recommended this song.” Jacob whispers, as he rubbed her back, and Tessa let out a soft hum. 

“Sorry I’ve been grumpy.” Tessa tells him, as she rested her head against his chest. “I just miss you is all.” 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been gone, so much. Roth has me targeting Starrick associates, and it's been taking up all of my time. But, I'm going to make more time for us, for moments like this.” Jacob apologies. 

“Just be careful. Roth isn’t a man to be fucked with.” Tessa warns, as the music starts to die down.

“For you I’ll try.” 

End of line


	17. Selfie Together

“I was thinking.” Jacob says as he and Tessa were walking hand in hand in Hyde park.

“That’s a dangerous pastime.” Tessa teases with a smirk, as she was enjoying her taro root bubble tea. 

“Not funny tess.” Jacob shoots back with a cheerful smile, “But, I was thinking why don’t we take a selfie.” 

“A selfie? Are you for real?” Tessa asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Very, I know it sounds stupid, but why not?” He suggests to her. 

“Never thought you would be into that.” Tessa mutters, as she looks around, and finds a nice spot by the lake’s edge. “Come here.” 

“Alright.” Jacob mutters as the pair went over to the edge of the lake. Tessa set her drink down on the ground. She positioned Jacob behind her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. Tessa smirked and took her phone, and angled it and took a quick picture of them. 

“There's one selfie.” Tessa announces looking at the photo. The photo was cute, with Tessa pressed up against Jacob's back, with him resting his chain on her shoulder, as the pair were smiling. 

“It’s lovely, send it to me.” Jacob requests, as Tessa did so, “And there my new home screen.” 

End of line 


	18. Bear Hug

“Good day Miss. Kidd.” A cheerful rook greets Tessa, as she enters battersea bellows. 

“Hello everyone.” Tessa greets back with a smile. There were dozens or so rooks milling about the hideout. With a few of them tossing throwing knives into a wooden dummy. 

“Miss. Kidd, I would like you to meet one of our new recruits.” A taller rook says, as Tessa walked over, “This here is Roger. Roger this is Tessa Kidd.” 

Roger looked younger than the other rooks, he was probably closer to Tessa’s age then the other rooks. “Nice to meet you.” Tessa says with a smile. “What are you guys doing?” 

“Just practicing.” Roger tells her, as he threw a knife into the dummy, the knife hit the target but only made it to the leg. “I’m not good as you can see.” 

“You’ll get it, you just need practice.” The taller rook tells him, “What are you doing here Miss. Kidd?” 

“Was looking for Jacob, we had plans to go fuck with some blighters.” She tells him with a half shrug, as she pulls out a throwing knife. 

“You going to give it a go?”Roger asks, crossing his arms over his chest, “It’s not easy.” 

“I know.” Tessa tells him, as she throws the knife, and the knife hit the target in the head. “I’ve just been practicing a lot longer than you.” 

“Can you show me?” Roger asks, as Tessa tossed a second knife into the target, and the knife also landed in the head. 

“Sure.” As Tessa gave a half shrug. It wasn’t hard to help improve Roger. His stance needed work, and he needed to keep his elbow tucked in more. 

“You're really good at this. Thank you for your help.” Roger says, trying to hide his blush, as Tessa fixed his arm. 

“Your welcome. Now throw.” She orders, as he did so and the knife hit the target in the head. It was then that Jacob appeared, he didn't like the scene in front of him.

“There you are.” Jacob anncounes, as he strolled over, and picked Tessa up in a bear hug. “Time to go, my sweet sparrow.” 

“The fuck?” Tessa yells, as Jacob walks off carrying Tessa. Tessa was hissing and yelling as she tried to wiggle out of the bear hug. And many of the rooks moved out of way so not to be kicked.

“The hell was that about?” Roger asks with a head title. 

“Guess the boss didn’t like that you were trying to flirt with his girl.” The taller rook tells him. 

End of line


	19. Compliments

“I love you.” Jacob cooes, as he stole a kiss from Tessa.

“Tell me something, I don’t know.” Tessa jokes as she leaned into the kiss, “And I love you too.” 

The pair were happily laying in bed, with Tessa laying on top of Jacob. 

“I love your tattoos.” Jacob says moving a hand to trace her sparrow tattoo, which earned a giggle from Tessa. 

Tessa let out a soft chuckle, “And I love your tattoo.” As she pressed a kiss to his rook tattoo. “And I love how big a heart you have, I love how people are afraid of you. I love how you go out of your way to help. ” 

“You love how I can scare men shitless.” Jacob jokes, “Noted. I love that you have such extensive knowledge about ships, sailing and pirates.” 

“You don’t find it annoying?” She asks him hiding her face in his chest. 

“Hell no, I love that side of you. I love how you can sass out any man that tries to put you down. I find it funny how when any man tries to talk down to you , they normally end up embarrassed.” Jacob tells her with a smirk. 

“Always good to know. Gotta say I love the way you fight.” Tessa tells him, “I do enjoy the way you break bones, and end lives. You're a good person, and I love that about you.” 

“Ohh.” Jacob says with a smirk, as he stole another kiss from her. “I love these moments between us.” 

“So do I.” 

End of line 


	20. Love Notes

Tessa couldn't sleep, it wasn't rare for her. Some nights were harder than others. She was sitting up, in bed, well sitting up in bed, best to her ability. Jacob was sleeping on his stomach and had one arm wrapped around her waist. Tessa let out a soft hum, as she reached down and picked up her sketchbook, and one of her oil colored pencils. Tessa tapped the pencil against her chain, as she thought, and then an idea came to her. 

She looked down and saw that Jacob had fallen asleep wearing his shilling necklace,(he had once fallen asleep wearing his sea glass necklace, never again.) she drew half of Jacob’s shilling and then drew half of a piece of eight. It was two different halves neither truly perfect, but they were two halves of the same coin. It was just like them. Her next drawing was of her compass rose with a rook resting on top of it, next she drew the cane topper of Jacob’s favorite cane, with a sparrow on top of it. As she was working on the last drawing, a cane sword crossing with her cutlass, she could feel her eyes getting heavy. With a yawn, she finished up the drawing and rested the book on her lap. And finally went to sleep. 

A few hours later, Jacob woke up, and snorted. He carefully sat up, and eased Tessa down so she was laying back on the bed. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t hear the end of how her back was bothering her . He next gently removed the book from her hands, and smiled. Tessa was working on her love doodles for Jacob, if there was one thing Jacob loved it was finding these doodles in his jacket or pant’s pocket. 

He kept all of them. He knew at times, the pair were very physical with how they expressed there love for each other

But, then there were the times they were stubble. Jacob finding these little notes, were by far his favorite thing about her. It was Tessa's way of expressing how much she cared about him. Being very careful, he grabbed the pencil she was using and wrote three words, ‘ _I love you.’_ With that done, he placed the book, and the pencil back down on the floor, and pulled Tessa close. A few extra hours of sleep wouldn’t kill him. 

End of line 


	21. Kiss on the hand

“Evie says, I’m not proper with you.” Jacob says out of the blue, as they were taking a walk in Hyde park. 

“Proper? How the fuck are we not proper?” Tessa with a quirked eyebrow. “And why do you care?” 

Jacob gave a half hearted shrug, “I don’t care, but maybe she is right.” 

Tessa rolled her eyes, “How does she think we're not proper?” 

Jacob paused, and turned, and took Tessa's hand and placed a gentle kiss to it, “Henry and Evie do this all the time.” 

“You just wanted an excuse to give me a kiss didn’t you?” Tessa asks with a blush. 

“Maybe, maybe not. Henry said that a kiss to the hand is a show of affection. Like a really big show of affection.” He explains. 

“You show me plenty of affection, but the gesture is nice. Thank you.” Tessa tells him with a smile. 

“Your welcome.” As he kissed her hand again.

End of line 


	22. Playing Games together

“This doesn’t feel fair.” Tessa mutters with a slay smile on her lips. 

“Why that’s?” Jacob asks with his smile on his lips. 

“There going to lose badly.” Tessa says, with a hum. 

“Maybe.” Jacob agrees by taking a sip from his beer. The pair were handing out rooks at one of the strongholds. Someone had the idea of having a knife throwing contest. And somehow, the rooks got Jacob and Tessa involved in it. The rules were simple, first to hundred points would win. Tessa and Jacob were up by fifty. 

“There not bad.” Tessa pointed out and threw the knife into the dummy's head. Tessa smirked, and pulled out another knife and threw it into the target’s head. A few of the rooks looked shocked but all laughed. 

“They don’t seem to mind that there losing.” Jacob tells her as the rooks were all laughing and having a good time. 

“True.” Tessa also agrees, as she tossed a knife to the ground. “It’s not bad having nights like this.” 

“Like what?” Jacob asks her, placing an arm around her shoulders. 

“Like this,” As she gestured to the rooks, “Having a good time and not fighting.” 

“Aww.” Jacob says as he picked up a knife and tossed it at the target, and hit the dummy in the head. 

“Plus, I like playing games like this.” She grins, stealing a sip from his beer. 

“You like games like this?” 

“I do.” 

Jacob let out a hum, “Maybe we should play more games like this?” 

“Maybe.” 

End of line


	23. Oh no there hot

“WHY THE FUCK IS HE HOT!?” Tessa whines to Lily, as she falls face forward into the couch, next to her. Lily was calmly knitting a light blue angora wool scarf. 

“Who are we talking about?” Lily asks, counting her rows. 

“Jacob fucking Frye.” She groans into the couch, “He got hot.” 

Lily calmly raised an eyebrow, “ I take it the puberty fairy hit him hard?” 

“Very.” Tessa moans pulling out her phone, to show Lily the shirtless picture she took of Jacob.

“Holy fucking christ.” Lily gaps nearly dropping her knitting needles, “He got tall and muscular.” 

“Tell me about it.” Tessa groans, “He’s a fucking adnois.” 

“No shit. Does he happen to have a brother?” Lily asks with a sheepish smile. 

“No, but a sister.” 

“Shit.” Lily groans, “Look, look, why don’t I don’t know, talk to him.” 

“Talk to him? Why should I do that?” She gasps. 

“You clearly like him. Why not see where it goes?” 

“I am a potato.” Tessa tells her. 

“A very pretty potato.” Lily tells her with a smile. “Just ask him out already.” 

“Meh.” 

“Do it, do it, do it.” Lily chants. Tessa threw a pillow at Lily, but knew she was right. 

End of line 


	24. Soulmates

“You're overthinking.” Jacob teases as Tessa was cutting up a mango. The pair were in the infirmary, Jacob had finally woken up from his encounter with Roth. 

“What am I overthinking?” Tessa asks, picking up a piece of the mango, and eating it. 

Jacob rolled his eyes, wincing as he tapped his soulmark that was on his right collarbone. “You're my soulmate.” 

“Maybe.” Tessa hums, feeding him a piece of mango. 

“Tess, I saw your mark.” Jacob stated matter-of-factly as he ate the fruit. Tessa looked down as she ate another piece of mango. The soulmark in question was a soft blue full moon, Jacob’s was on his right collarbone, and Tessa’s was on her left. She didn’t know how he saw the mark. Seeing as the quiet was making him uncomfortable, Jacob leaned over, to touch her hand, and winced hard. 

“Fuck, Jacob, don’t do that.” Tessa hissed setting the fruit aside. 

“Then talk to me.” Jacob said as he settled back down into the bed.

“What do you want me to say?” Tessa asks him gently. 

“Anything. For Christ sakes, I thought you would be happy about this. This was meant to be.” Jacob says, Tessa wasn’t sure if he sounded annoyed, stressed, or a bit of both. 

“I am happy.” Tessa utters, moving to sit next to him on the bed, “You have to understand, I’m still in shock.” 

“Why's that?” He inquired, cocking his head to the side.

“Jacob, you nearly died at the hands of a mad man, and when I pull your sorry ass out of the fire, is when I see your mark. I’ve been in shock the last two days.” Tessa explains as she reaches out for his hand, “You have no idea how worried I’ve been.” 

Jacob let out a sigh as he covered Tessa hands with his, “I’m sorry. I was just excited. I’ve waited my whole life to find you, and here you are. The other half of my soul.” 

“And you're the other half of my soul. I just need a little time to process this. We both do. Okay?” She pleaded with him. 

“Okay.” He agrees, squeezing her hand. “Can I ask for one thing?” 

“Of course.” Jacob smirked as he brought Tessa's hand up to his lips, pressing a small kiss to the back of her hand.

“Take all the time you need Tess. We have our whole lives in front of us.” 

“I know we do.” 

End of line 


	25. Tucking Partner into Bed.

Being hunter meant that Evie, Jacob and Tessa worked late night hours. Most nights were quick and simple, they would kill the monster or steal something and then had, back to the train. Other nights, the three of them would split up and go after different goals. Those nights were lonely and cold. Tessa face planted in the middle of the bed. She hated going after ghosts, nine times out of ten she would get slimed. She had peeled off her gross clothes and gear, showered and just face planted in the middle of the bed. She was out in a matter of minutes. Jacob arrived not long after that, he was tired, gross and so done. He had messed up a simple escort with the rooks all thanks to the blighters, and he knew Ned was going to kill for that. But, his heart softened seeing Tessa curled up in the middle of the bed. 

He let out a soft chuckle, as he got ready for bed. And with very little effort on his part, Jacob was able to lift Tessa up, and gently tuck her into bed. Tessa let out a soft whine, as she curled up into a tight ball, but didn’t wake up. Jacob smiled and as he settled into bed next to her. 

End of line 


	26. Going out for Coffee

Tessa was sitting on a park bench, softly humming as she waited for Jacob. They drew the short straw and were forced to sit and watch a blighter hideout. Normally not a big deal, but an early winter chill had settled over the city. And Jacob had offered to go and grab them coffee while Tessa watched the hideout. 

“You wouldn’t believe the line at the coffee shop.” Jacob says annoyed as he comes back with the drinks. 

“Oh I can.” Tessa tells him taking her drink, “This is from that new indie coffee shop right?” 

“The organic shop.” Jacob tells her, as he sat close and started to nurse his drink, “Damn good those.” 

“Hmm.” Tessa nursing her drink, “When you suggested we go out for coffee, I didn’t think it would involve the blighters.” 

“Take it up with Greenie, and Freddy. There both worried that the blighters might try something.” Jacob tells her. 

“Oh I will.” She mutters with a chuckle, “They haven’t realized that we're out watching them.” 

“You don’t say.” Jacob says with a smirk, “Well have fix that.” 

“In a bite, right now let’s just enjoy the moment.” Tessa suggests sitting close to him. 

“I agree with that.” Jacob says, pulling her to his side. 

End of line 


	27. Pumpkin spice

“Never thought you would be into pumpkin spice.” Jacob comments looking down at the bread on the table. 

“It’s a pumpkin spice bread, Prudence made it. I am not one to turn down home cooked bread.” Tessa tells him as she grabs some cups. 

“No, no, no your right.” Jacob agrees, “Can I have a slice.” 

“You don’t want to wait for Evie, and Henry?” She asks pouring the water from the kettle into a small tea pot. 

“Not really.” Jacob tells her cutting a slice from the loaf, “You said this was homemade.” 

“Yup, Prudence makes it every year. She didn’t make as many this year.” Tessa tells him looking at the tea bags, as Jacob took a bite. 

“Holy shit this is amazing, please give her my thanks.” Jacob says with a mouth full of bread. 

“I will.” Tessa tells him with a smile as she picks a neutral tea, “And if you were wondering. She had a baby.” 

“Congrats to her.” Jacob tells him taking another bite of the bread. 

“I will let her know that you like the bread.” Tessa says giggling.

End of line 


	28. Comforting a Partner

Immortals didn’t die, they didn’t get sick, they didn’t scar, they just didn't do any of that. They lived forever and healed from any wound given them. But, there one weakness was a simple flower. Grown to do one thing, kill all those who were immortal. The flower nearly claimed two more victims. Her uncle Benjamin and her uncle Ed had nearly died thanks to the damn flower. Tessa had been distraught when she heard the news, and ran to the room she shared with Jacob. And that was how he found her. She was curled up in the middle of the bed, crying, he didn’t say anything or press her for information. He walked in, and laid down next to her. As gently as he could, he undid her bun, and rested Tessa head on his stomach, and he started to slowly card his fingers through her hair. And Tessa started to sniffle, as she rested her head there. 

“There going to be okay right?” Tessa whispers, sniffling and hiding her face in his stomach. 

“I’m sure they will be.” Jacob soothes, as Tessa let out a soft hum. “You said there was crue, what’s stopping them from taking it?” 

“Nothing. I just don’t want to lose them.” Tessa admits as her voice muffled, “There my uncles and I love them.” 

“I know you do. Your uncle Benjamin and your uncle Ed are tough assholes after all.” Jacob says, as Tessa gave him a small smile, “There it is.” 

“There what is?” She asks, pressing a kiss to his stomach. “I just wish there was something I could do. If it's like my dad and pops then we can't do anything for a couple of days.” 

“Your smile,” He tells her with a soft hum, “Would it help to talk about them?” 

“Yea, it would.” She whispers to him, feeling a little better. Her uncles would be okay, but the pain and idea of losing them still hurt. 

End of line 


	29. Comforting a Partner

Immortals didn’t die, they didn’t get sick, they didn’t scar, they just didn't do any of that. They lived forever and healed from any wound given them. But, there one weakness was a simple flower. Grown to do one thing, kill all those who were immortal. The flower nearly claimed two more victims. Her uncle Benjamin and her uncle Ed had nearly died thanks to the damn flower. Tessa had been distraught when she heard the news, and ran to the room she shared with Jacob. And that was how he found her. She was curled up in the middle of the bed, crying, he didn’t say anything or press her for information. He walked in, and laid down next to her. As gently as he could, he undid her bun, and rested Tessa head on his stomach, and he started to slowly card his fingers through her hair. And Tessa started to sniffle, as she rested her head there. 

“There going to be okay right?” Tessa whispers, sniffling and hiding her face in his stomach. 

“I’m sure they will be.” Jacob soothes, as Tessa let out a soft hum. “You said there was crue, what’s stopping them from taking it?” 

“Nothing. I just don’t want to lose them.” Tessa admits as her voice muffled, “There my uncles and I love them.” 

“I know you do. Your uncle Benjamin and your uncle Ed are tough assholes after all.” Jacob says, as Tessa gave him a small smile, “There it is.” 

“There what is?” She asks, pressing a kiss to his stomach. “I just wish there was something I could do. If it's like my dad and pops then we can't do anything for a couple of days.” 

“Your smile,” He tells her with a soft hum, “Would it help to talk about them?” 

“Yea, it would.” She whispers to him, feeling a little better. Her uncles would be okay, but the pain and idea of losing them still hurt. 

End of line 


	30. Scary Movie Marathon

“Don’t help the little girl! There is something clearly wrong with her! Oh fuck there goes the husband. Welp he’s a zombie. Bash his fucking head in wih the toitle cover!” Tessa yells at the screen. “Bitch you're lucky that bathroom had a window in it.” Tessa says faking clapping at the screen.

“Why the fuck aren’t they putting the lights on? The monster can’t survive in the light!” Jacob yells with a groan. 

“No, no, no don’t split up. See this what happens when you split up.You get killed by the monster.” Tessa says rolling her eyes.

“Oh sure run around barefoot, it’s not like you're going to- and look at that they tripped. Guess they didn’t need there head anymore.” Jacob grumbles. 

“Why the hell would you read from a clearly cursed spellbook?” Tessa asks her mouth a gape. 

“Same reason why they went to the camp that had several gruesome murders.” Jacob states, “Ouch an arrow through the neck.” 

“Oh sure, go to the farm house in the middle of rural texas. Clearly you're missing the red flags when you don’t see any farm animals, and bones everywhere.” Tessa mutters waving her hands around, “Oh look that crazy killer with the chainsaw.” 

Tessa and Jacob were sitting on the couch, watching horror movies. With Tessa sitting on Jacob’s lap, as Jacob had wrapped the pair up in a blanket. 

“And this is why you don’t trust the cops.” Jacob points out. 

“We trust Freddy.” Tessa says watching the cop knockout the teens. 

“Freddy wouldn’t take us back to his family that eats people.” 

“Fair point.” Tessa admits, “Oh no don’t trust a word he says. And now you're dead.” 

“God these poeple are fucking dumb.” Jacob grumbles, “Well at least we know our finale girl will make it out alright.” 

“As long as she doesn't get captured again.” 

“Oh look at that, she got captured.” 

“Dumbass.” 

End of line 


	31. Picking out Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At that's wrap.

“Jacob I love you, but there is no way I’m wearing a sexy nurse costume.” Tessa states with her arms folded over her chest and a scowl on her face. 

“Really?” Jacob asks, holding up the overly revealing outfit, “You don’t think you would look sexy in it.” Tessa gave him a pointed look. “Fair enough.” 

Tessa rolled her eyes, “This is why I hate Halloween. We can never agree on costumes.”

“We just have different tastes is all. I’m sure we can find something.” Jacob urges, as he puts the sexy nurse back on the rack. 

“I doubt it. Halloween isn’t always the best holiday for us.” Tessa grumbles looking at the costumes. 

“You don’t mean that.” 

“You know I do. Some dumbass is going to read from a spell book and summon a demon.” 

Jacob winced, “Yea, last year was less than pleasant.” 

“I’m not in the mood for my costume to get ripped to shreds again.” 

“Alright, that’s fair. Then why don’t we head out. I think rooks were planning on throwing a small party tonight.” Jacob says wrapping an arm around Tessa's waist and pulling her close. 

“Hanging out with the rooks does sound like fun.” 

“Yes, yes, it does.” 

End of line 


End file.
